


Fire Made Flesh

by ebeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e04 Book of the Stranger, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebeth/pseuds/ebeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot of Daario's thoughts at the end of Season 6 Episode 4- Book of the Stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Made Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> If I was GRRM and owned these characters, I would be writing Winds of Winter

He had never understood- really, deeply, understood- her power. He had seen the dragons, of course. How could he forget watching her fly away on Drogon after the massacre of Daznak's Pit? He had heard the shouts of Mhysa and felt the loyalty she inspired. But this? 

When she first told him and the Andal of her plan to burn the khals in the temple he couldn’t help but think of the rumors he had heard of her father. She must be mad too. But when Jorah agreed to the plan Daario knew there would be no going back. She still trusts the Bear. She hates him, and she trusts him. 

The waiting was the worst part of the plan. Killing the guards had been easy. Barring the door, knowing he was making it impossible for her to get out if something went wrong- and there is so much that can go wrong- had been hard. But waiting was unbearable. He couldn’t stand still. He couldn’t look at the temple but he was having trouble looking away. The old man was stoic as ever. He didn’t understand that either. How can you say you love her when you let her do this?!? He wanted to fight Jorah. Or, better yet, just barge into the temple and rescue his queen. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore he saw the flames.

At first the fire didn’t seem that bad. It’s only part of the building. He was sure the Dothraki would be able to douse it or even get to the door to unbar it. They were already running to the temple. She can still get out. Then part of the roof collapsed and he knew it was over. His dragon queen was gone. He had heard the story of how she hatched her eggs but he had honestly never believed it. He knew how stories grew- especially ones told by soldiers about beautiful women. And then, it was hard to see through the flames, something was in the doorway. But it couldn’t be her, it just couldn’t.

Daario and Jorah moved through the kneeling Dothraki. How can they take their eyes off her? She was a beacon light, pulling the two men through this great dothraki sea. Her eyes finally came to rest on the two men, the only worshippers who dared stand in her presence. Jorah lowered to his knees. Daario fell to his. He thought he finally understood why the old man kept coming back to her. It was more than just love he had for her. She was fire and power and life and death all rolled into a living breathing girl. And Daario knew he would never be able to leave her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before but while I was rewatching the newest season of Game of Thrones this came practically written already into my head. I just had to write it to get it out of me.


End file.
